The Unusual Response
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Dean notices something different in Roman's behavior.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like a night just like any other night of the week. I woke up from my afternoon nap because I didn't get home from work until 2 AM that morning and I'm usually a sweeter person when I'm rested. I went and took a shower and got myself all cleaned up and ready to go to work that night.

This was a special night. It wasn't just any old night of the week. I go out and wrestle damn near every night and it feels damn good because it's a job I love and I get to travel with people I love and consider a second family to me. So, when there is a betrayal in the ring it feels like a very personal betrayal to me as a person. I've learned to go with the flow over the years. I mean, I can understand the drama aspect of WWE. The E does stand for entertainment and drama is part of entertainment, right? Let me give you a few details.

Imagine if you will being one of three rookie dudes coming into WWE. You've basically impressed everyone who has seen you wrestle alone and with your faction. They chose you out of a million and a half other faces that look like yours and have attitudes like yours and the same talent like yours. So you've stood out among all of those millions and somehow managed to become a number one super star in a matter of months. For three and a half years, you've leaned on two other brothers who are talented and beautiful just like you. One is strong, tall and from a long line of wrestling royalty and super humble and down to earth. He doesn't flaunt that he has a long line of super stars in his family and he doesn't ride on the fact that he's the next generation. This man works hard and he has the look that everyone is looking for in the campaigned to be "the next face of the WWE" or "the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion". This dude oozes sex appeal from every pore of his body without even trying to do it. He's cocky, but not arrogant. He's strong, but not over bearing. He's soft and sweet and loveable and very family oriented. He's already got all the women and the kids loving him and it seems to just come so natural like he's not even trying to do it.

This man I call my brother because we've grown super close superfast and we have a lot in common considering we couldn't be any more opposite if we tried. We'd travel together and room together and just about do everything together and we didn't bump heads that often. I mean, we fight like any other human being in the world. That's part of being a family, right? You love and you fight and you make up and move on and everyone grows from the experience. Plus, we're the same age and a couple months apart where the other dude is the baby of the three of us. Roman Reigns is what you would call a ride or die dude. He'd put down his life for you and give you the shirt off of his back if you needed it. I really don't see how a guy like me got blessed with his friendship and support. I'd go to war for him too and he knows it. I'm not afraid to admit that I love him. See, very honest feelings there nothing weird or homo about it. Oh, and as for the public affection I give him? It's how I am. I am a very affectionate person and I am free with my hugs and kisses. I don't care if your guy or a girl as long as you love me back. There is nothing wrong with two straight men hugging or kissing a straight dude on the head. But, I digress.

Now, I've already bonded with the older brother and along come the younger baby brother. He's younger then both of us, but not by too many years. He's a year younger and heavily into physical fitness. My God, the man eats, sleeps and poops Cross Fit. He's Mr. Gets up at the ass crack of dawn (which for me is way before 11 AM) and is full of energy and bounces around trying to get everyone else to get up and go work out with him. Some days I'd really like to slap him, but that's just because I'm not a morning person at all. I've known Seth Rollins for 3 years, but he was known on the independent wrestling scene long before then. So, I've seen Tyler Black in action and he's beaten many of my friends in action. He went straight to the top in everything he did. He wrestled for Ring of Honor and won the Championship 6 times. He was the first NXT champion ever. He won the FCW championship 4 times and he was World Heavyweight Champion and the first ever to be World Heavyweight Champion and United States Champion at the same time. So, there is no denying Seth Rollins is a huge wrestling champ and there is no denying that he is the man. He just carries it a lot differently than the rest of us. He's cocky and arrogant at the same time. He's brutally honest and yet, he stays humble and grounded and he remembers exactly what it was like to scrape by and have to share a room with a bunch of other guys. I couldn't ask for two more loyal friends.

Now, imagine coming from a background where you're not exactly raised right. You're family wasn't there for you and most of your life you spent with everyone but your own family. Mother was never there and you never knew your father. The only consistent thing you ever knew was wrestling and you knew you were damn good at it and it was your one way ticket out of Ohio and away from the ghosts of your past. You get ahead and your king of the independent scene. You've gone most of your career just trying to get noticed and recognized for being a good wrestler. You get an opportunity to go wrestle in Puerto Rico and for the most part, you consider it awesome and you get heavy into partying and drinking and women and you lose your mind. By the time you realize you're on a downward spiral and are about to crash the one thing you counted on, you're wrestling career suddenly just stops. The promoter lets you go and just up and disappears in the middle of the night without any explanation and you don't even get paid for the last appearance you made. Now, you're desperate to get back to the states and you have to sober up quick or die in the streets as another statistic.

This is a very scary place to be and I don't recommend any of you kids try this at home. I literally just crashed and burned and pro wrestling saved me from dying on the streets of Puerto Rico. I'm also grateful that I got that all out of my system before I got the call to come to the WWE. So, that call comes and I start hitting the gym and building myself back up because I got deathly skinny and people were asking me questions. So, I had to get healthy again before going through all the physical training that WWE puts you through. I committed myself to it and I got myself back up to my healthy weight and I went in for the try out and the rest is history. I got accepted and met my two brothers and they helped me rise to the top.

So, imagine how I felt when I stood in the middle of the ring as The Shield. I felt confident and cocky again and we proved that we knew how to kick ass and take names. It rocked for those three years we were out there together. It was the middle of our last year as The Shield that creative approached us and asked if we wanted to try a different angle with our story. Now, there isn't a man or a woman walking the WWE locker room that doesn't want to be Champion one day. It's what we are all working hard as hell for and it's what guys like Orton and Cena are proud to have accomplished multiple times. There isn't a man alive who doesn't want that gold. So, when creative told us there wasn't any possible way we would all three have the championship we had the talk. The talk resulted in the Destruction of The Shield.

Now, given all that back ground, I've had a couple of opportunities to go for the Championship. Seth Rollins and I had an epic Hell in a Cell cage match and I was about to get my big revenge when Bray Wyatt decided to make his big dramatic in ring come back in the middle of our match. He had nothing to do with Seth and I and our fighting. I still feel that was the stupidest decision ever made. But, I'm not bitter. I got to kick his ass too until they made me look like a stupid asshole with a monitor blowing up in my face. Needless to say I'm not a fan of Bray Wyatt or anything he has to offer me. I got over my hatred of Rollins and the fact that he betrayed The Shield and beat my ass with a chair. I figured if Roman could look past it so could I and he was in worse shape than I was when he got attacked.

I've always been the underdog in this race and not everyone is a fan of The Lunatic Fringe, but I like to think I am a good enough wrestler to entertain people and put on a damn good show. I about jumped up and did a victory dance when I was told I was going up against Roman Reigns for the World Heavyweight Championship. I knew I was going to lose to Roman, but at least it was someone I wasn't going to think was an asshole after and the way he speared Triple H had me remembering the old Shield days when we'd prove w were nobody's lackeys or bitch. "I told you I'm not a sell-out" I've never felt so proud of anyone before in my life.

Now, here's where things get a little bit weird for me. Not creepy weird, but just different then I am used to. I'll take you to the night of Survivor's Series. The matches all went off without a hitch even though nobody was counting on Rollins getting hurt right before Survivor's Series happened. So, they had to throw together a tournament for the World Heavyweight Championship as opposed to the one on one match they had going with Roman and Seth together. Nobody deserves to get injured and Rollins has a legit injury. It's not like he was just putting it on because he wanted to bitch out of defending the championship. He seriously fucked up his knee and had to have real life surgery on it. We all are praying for his speedy recovery. Now, as I said the matches all went off without a hitch and it was looking like a bad ass pay preview and for the first time in a long time, I was excited about going out there and giving it my all in that ring. I looked at Roman and he fist bumped me before we went to our spots for our entrance.

Roman: "Loser buys the beers."

Dean: "Oh you know it brother. Good luck out there. I'll try not to hurt you too bad."

Roman: "No. If you have to hurt me to win, that's what you have to do. No holding back."

Dean: "You too, big man."

He does his usual hair flipping thing he does when he's putting the water in his hair and makes sure he is saturated from his arms up. Then he follows his security to the top of the stairs. Ok, nothing weird there. We have our match and things were pretty normal. It wasn't until after I hugged him in the middle of the ring that I noticed something different about Roman. His strong proud outside was cracking with emotion as I kissed him on the top of his head and told him how proud I am of him.

Roman: "I finally did it. I finally got the championship in my hand."

Dean: "You deserve it, brother. Wear it proud."

That is until he got screwed by Triple H and Shamus. Then it was a whole other side of him. Roman lied in that ring completely broken. I've never seen him fall apart the way he did that night. He laid there a good 20 minutes or so after the match and the confetti rained down and everything was stuck to his sweaty body. He had tears in his eyes and he was choking back sobs. He didn't want to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him cry over losing. He finally picked himself up and walked backstage where I stood.

Dean: "Are you all right, man?"

Roman: "I got fucked, Jon. Triple H just bent me over and fucked me because I wouldn't be his bitch in The Authority. He's already got fucken Rollins. He doesn't need me. I'm nobody's asshole."

As if on a cue, Shamus comes over and puts an arm around Roman.

Shamus: "Sorry about that, fella. That's how Money in the Bank works. We cash in on the down fallen."

Roman: "No, Shamus that's how Triple H rewards people who want to be his bitch. I said no to him so he sent you out there to teach me a lesson in being humble."

Shamus: "It looks good on me, though."

He smacks Roman on the back and heads back to get changed. Roman wanted to go after Shamus, but I stopped him.

Dean: "Not now and not tonight, man. You'll get him on RAW. You've got a rematch."

Roman: "Damn right I do and I will get that title back. Fuck what everyone else says or thinks. "

Dean: "I lost our match. So, I'll buy the beers."

Roman: "All right."

He goes to the locker room to get changed. I remember I left my bag back in my locker and I head to go get it. I walk in and I find Roman leaning against the locker with his vest in his hand. From behind, he looked like he was holding up the wall or something, but I could tell the emotions from the night were all finally catching up to him. His shoulders were moving like he was finally letting the sobs fall now that the locker room had cleared out. My heart broke for him. Now, Roman's not the cry in front of anyone type. The only reason he was crying in front of anyone WrestleMania is because there were cameras following him and they caught him vulnerable. I come up behind him without scaring the living shit out of him because I don't feel like getting Superman punched across the locker room. There's no padding in there and that would hurt. I put a comforting arm around him and to my surprise he actually sits down on the bench next to me and allows me to comfort him.

Dean: "Hey, it's OK to be emotional Joe. This was a crazy night just like WrestleMania."

Roman: "That's the problem. It's exactly like WrestleMania and I've become Danial Bryan."

Dean: "It's all right to be Danial Bryan. Look at all the good he did before he got injured. He made it all the way from the Indies and selling shit in his trunk."

Roman: "I don't need an underdog story right now. Just be here for me."

Dean: "I am here, Joe. I'm always here for you."

Roman: "Yeah. You are always here for me."


	2. Chapter 2

There was something in Roman's voice. Maybe it was just emotions running high from the rise and fall of the evening, but he seemed to linger a bit and stare at me like he was just seeing me for the first time. I didn't really think anything of it because well, the man has tears running down his face like a hurt little kid and the last thing he needs is for me to freak out and go "Dude, what the fuck is with that look on your face right now?" not that I would actually flip out on him just for looking at me. Like I said, he is my brother and he probably doesn't mean a damn thing other than "I'm grateful for your presence."

Besides, I don't think he even thinks like that about me or any other man. I admitted to him a while back that I had bisexual tendencies and ever since then he's been supportive of my choices. More specifically, I had found myself starting to develop some more then brotherly tendencies towards Roman, but I didn't share that part of the scenario with him. I mean, the odds of Roman wanting more than just a brotherly love are slim to none. The man couldn't be more women obsessed then well, me. But shit happens and sometimes you want a little bit more from someone you love. I'd never tell anyone if that were the case. In a very unlike Roman way, he puts his arms around me in a hug and holds on to me.

I decide it's cool and I put my arms around him and I can feel his body is shaking from sobbing. Slowly it calms, but I can still feel tears on my shirt. He just wanted someone to hold him and tell him it was going to be all right. He'd make it through this just like all the other times he was let down.

Dean: "It's all right, Roman. Calm down. It's not worth getting all upset like this over."

Roman: "I thought this time was going to be different. I thought I was getting my chance to finally be champion."

Dean: "Well, this was your chance and you took it. You successfully won and now you just need to get it back. You'll get a rematch."

Roman: "It's not about getting a rematch. This was bullshit and Triple H knows it. He has it out for me. This is like the second time he's screwed me out of the championship due to popular belief."

Dean: "I agree with you. It was complete and utter bullshit and the whole thing was rushed, but we had to do something with the championship and nobody counted on Seth blowing out his knee like he did."

Roman: "It's not about Seth either. Hell, it's not even about Shamus. That's what Money in the Bank is for. You're supposed to cash in when the chips are down. I get that it's part of the competition and it's the reason I love this job, but I'm starting to feel like they personally don't like me and are just doing this on purpose to me."

Dean: "I don't think they have it out for you personally. If they did, you never would've had the opportunity at all period."

We sat on that bench in the locker room for a good 20 minutes. Roman listened to my heartbeat and pulled himself together.

Dean: "Are you better now?"

Roman: "Yeah. Let's go get those beers."

Dean: "Now you're talking, big man."

He freshened up and put his clean shirt on. I grab my bag and stuff from out of the locker where I had left it like an idiot earlier. He slings his arm around me as we walk out like he always does and we head to the car. I open the trunk and we put our gear inside. Roman gets in the passenger's side and I get in the driver's side. I got in the car and I saw that look on his face again. I swear if he was a chick he'd be doing that coy flirty thing girls do when they flip their hair and hide behind it like nothing happened. I shake it off and start the car. I check us out at the security gate and we are on our way to the local bar.

Georgia is a very rural place with lots of country land and beautiful scenery. Even in the city there are these random spots that don't look like they belong in the city. Suddenly, Roman asks me to pull over. I pull over because I feel like he may be sick or something.

Dean: "What's up? Why are we pulling over? Are you all right?"

Roman: "Yeah. I'm physically fine, dude. I'm not sick or anything. I'm sorry if I freaked you out."

Dean: "Thank God. I thought something was wrong."

Roman: "My bad. I just wanted to give you something before we got to the bar. I didn't want to do it in the locker room encase someone walked in on it."

Dean: "All right. It's all good now."

Roman: "First of all, thank you for listening to me and being there for me tonight."

Dean: "That's what brothers are for, dude. It's nothing. You're welcome."

Roman: "Second of all, I remember when you told me you have bisexual tendencies and I remember you telling me you had feelings for me."

Dean: "Well, thank God for that. At least Shamus didn't brogue kick your brain out of your head."

Roman: "Very funny. I have to admit it took me back at first, but I'm cool with all of it now."

Dean: "Ok. I feel an "And" coming."

Roman: "And this."

He suddenly leans over and kisses me dead on the lips without hesitation. I kiss him back instantly and he closes the space between us in the front seat like he's making a move on a hot chick. He puts his hand on my head and the other on my back. He's strong and gentle at the same time. His lips are soft and warm against mine. I can feel all kinds of different emotions flooding my body at once. He doesn't feel any different from kissing a female except he has facial hair that tickles.

I had no idea roman even thought about kissing me and here he is doing in the front seat of a car on the side of the road. I put my hands in his hair and let him know I'm cool with this. His hair is soft and surprisingly smooth. His hands run through my hair and I become adventurous and rub his arms. He actually let me trace over his muscles with my fingers. I felt myself getting turned on and was grateful he waited to do this in the car and not in the locker room. I really didn't feel like explaining what was happening to anyone. He stopped and pulled back.

Roman: "Are you OK?"

Dean: "Hell yeah. I'm 100% OK. You are a great kisser. I liked what was happening until you stopped."

Roman: "Seriously? You're not weirded out by the fat that your brother just laid into you like you're a hot chick?"

Dean: "Dude, I'm bisexual. When I kiss you it's the same as kissing a hot chick. I have an attraction to you."

Roman: "I have to admit I have an attraction to you too."

Dean: "Then if nobody asks no body needs to know. I'm not telling."

Roman: "I'm not telling either. No pressure and no labels."

Dean: "Agreed. Zero awkwardness. I'll go at your pace and by your terms."

Roman: "Thank you for your respect. So, now where does this go?"

Dean: "To the bar for our beers, of course. What happens after is up to you."

He smiles his approval and kisses me one more time before we get going again. We finally make the bar and order our beers. I tried to go on like that spontaneous make out session never happened, but I couldn't put it out of my mind. I kept smiling this huge dorky ass grin. His warm lips felt so good against mine and he wasn't weird about it. I expected Roman to be totally against anything happening between us. You couldn't ask for a straighter guy. I expected me to start something if the situation ever happened.

Roman just took charge and didn't ask any questions. He didn't even make a big deal out of wanting it. So, I didn't want him to feel awkward about it so I didn't act like the long lost girlfriend he never had and I didn't act like I was homo for him either. It's just Jon and Joe out for drinks like any other night of the week after a grueling match. He seemed to be totally relaxed now. Some people were coming over to him and congratulating him on his win others were coming over and commiserating that Shamus cashed in and yet others were angry and felt he got screwed. But, the overall consensus is he'll get his belt back.

Dean: "I agree. I think you do deserve the belt back they need to stop getting so damn political about everything. There's always going to be people who don't like you. It doesn't mean you don't deserve to be champ and it sure as hell doesn't mean you didn't work to earn that belt. Shamus cashed in his Money in the Bank and it was legit. But, we all know that Triple H told him to go out there and do that because you told him to shove his offer. The only reason anyone is tripping is because it feels like a screw job."

Roman: "True, but let's think about this. It goes back to the first Royal Rumble I was in. It came down to Punk, Kane and me and Kane attacked Punk so it came down to me and Kane. I would've had it, but they brought back Batista instead. Forward to the next Royal Rumble everyone is on the Roman Reigns bandwagon and they want me to win and they want me to be champ until it's down to me and Daniel Bryan. I win and suddenly everyone is pissed because they feel like I screwed Daniel Bryan. Now, they send Seth out there to cash in his Money in the Bank and he's whispering his eternal gratitude to me before he actually makes the pin and Seth gets the championship.

Now, that one I can get behind because I love Seth and that's my baby brother. He won that legit. Shamus wasn't legit. He was pushed into it by Triple H and that wreak of political bullshit. Now tell me how that sounds fair. My father was right about one thing when he complained about Seth Triple H is going to be the downfall of that company."

Dean: "Yeah, well there's nothing we can do about it. We work there and he's our boss that we answer to. So, whatever bullshit sandwich they make it's our choice if we want to eat it or not. I love pro wrestling and I love everything about going out there every single night and entertaining everyone and putting my heart and soul into those matches. I do this job because I love it. Now, whatever Triple H does or doesn't do with company is going to fall on his head in the long run. We will always have a job somewhere. Trust me, nobody ignores guys like us."


	3. Chapter 3

Roman: "I'm not afraid of losing my job. That's not a problem. The problem is I feel like they are giving me the run around about everything. Every time there is a mixed response somewhere they change the story line. It's stupid. They don't do that for any other superstar on the roster."

Dean: "That just means you've reached John Cena status. That's a good thing. Let's just get drunk and forget about the whole thing."

Roman: "That sounds good, but you drove over here."

Dean: "I can call a driver to come get the car and us later."

Roman: "As long as your not driving."

Dean: "I'd never drive drunk and I'd never let anyone else drive drunk either."

I make a call and arrange for a driver to come pick us up later. I know, we should've just got drunk at the hotel, but this place has Karaoke and I love Karaoke. Now, Roman doesn't get up and sing with me very often, but when he does it's hilarious and we have a lot of fun out there. After a couple of drinks, the driver comes and gets us and takes us back to the our hotel. Roman is leaning on me in the backseat of the car.

Dean: "Seriously, are you all right dude?"

Roman: "Yeah. I'm just a little drunk. That last shot hit me harder then I thought."

Dean: "You're a little too close to me to be talking about how hard your liquor hit. I don't want you hurling on me."

Roman: "I'm not going to hurl on you. I promise."

We pull up to our hotel and I walk Roman to his room. He's got his arm on me half to keep his balance and half to hold me closer to him like he's been doing all night. If he was a female, I'd say he was flirting with me and trying to get me to kiss him again. That make out session in the car played in my head most of the night. So, I thought I'd silence it with alcohol and fun, but Roman wasn't making it easy for me.

My only question was why now? Why all of the sudden is Roman flirting with me out of the blue? He never talked to me about having these feelings before. I know it's not the alcohol because when he kissed me earlier we were both stone cold sober. He meant to kiss me and he knew what he was doing unlike now. I made sure he got to his room OK. As soon as we got in the room, he striped down to his shorts and laid down on his bed.

Dean: "Are you good, dude? I'm going to go to my room."

Roman: "Yeah. I'm good."

I turn to leave and he grabs my hand.

Roman: "Do you really have to leave? I don't want to be alone tonight."

Dean: "Nope. I got my phone if anyone needs to get a hold of me. I suppose I can stay here with you."

Roman: "That would be nice."

He makes room for me on the bed and I strip down to my shorts and tank top as well. I've shared a bed with him before. There's nothing weird about that for me. The only thing weird is the fact that Roman is acting boyfriend like and that's not his style.

Dean: "I have to ask you and I know your drunk and probably won't remember a damn thing in the morning."

Roman: "Go ahead and ask me anything you want. I'm not as drunk as you might think."

Dean: "What's up with the sudden boyfriend like attraction behavior here? Am I reading too much into what your doing?"

Roman: "No. You're not reading too much into what I did tonight. I meant to kiss you and I meant to flirt with you too. You're not reading into anything I'm not putting out there already."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean: "So that was an intentional cuddle in the back of the cab and you really mean to make a move on me."

Roman: "Yes. Do you ask this many questions when you're in bed with a chick?"

He actually sounded like he was laughing at me being over analytical like I always do with these situations, but after my last experience I don't want to be physically or emotionally hurt. It took me forever to even embrace the fact that I found men just as attractive as I do women.

Dean: "I don't have to. Chicks aren't fickle like dudes. A chick knows she wants you and makes no bones about it. A Dude on the other hand, you can be in the heat of things and suddenly, they turn crazy and start throwing around the "f" word and run out like someone tried to rape them."

There I opened the door. I don't have to completely out the "other guy" in this situation. Besides, even if Roman guesses who he is he doesn't even work for WWE anymore. So, there is no way they would ever possibly cross paths again and he might avoid a Triple Power Bomb or a Superman Punch into next year. I could still feel my nerves kicking up even though I tried to be nonchalant and hypothetical. It was becoming very obvious this wasn't a hypothetical scenario anymore to Roman.

Roman: "Seriously? You've had a guy turn violent on you for picking up on their moves."

Dean: "There were a few colorful exchanges of anti homo slurs that I'd rather not repeat and they hurt me worse than if he would've slugged me square in the eye. I respected this guy and we haven't talked to each other since."

Roman: "How long ago was this confrontation?"

Dean: "I'd say it's been a good 2 years since I've even seen this dude."

Roman: "Was he a wrestler on the Indies like you?"

Dean: "Yes and we went everywhere together. He was my first."

Roman: "You're first male experience was with some crazy ass indie dude?"

I could hear the mental puzzle pieces in Roman's voice clicking together slowly. Hell, at this point in the game the asshole deserved whatever was coming his way karmaticly speaking of course.

Dean: "Yes and I thought he was down, but apparently he doesn't want to be known as being bi or even curious. It makes him spit anti homo slurs that cut a man's soul. I bet he's probably Carson Kressley gay and just didn't want to come out of the closet out of fear of being black balled out of wrestling."

Roman: "Maybe. It's not easy to be a gay Wrestler. Ask Fred some time. I'm sure he can help you understand more why your first love freaked the hell out and went violent on you."

Dean: "No. The only person who can make me understand why my first love freaked out and went violent is my first love and he's married to a six foot tall female named Jessika."

Roman: "A six foot tall female? Where the hell did she come from, Samoa?"

Dean: "No. She's a white girl from TNA. She's a former TNA Knockout. Google Jessika Havoc some time. She's a kick ass wrestler."

It suddenly dawned on me, Roman is right. I do need to speak to Sami again and we need to work this out to give it closure.

Roman: "I've heard of her. Last time I heard, she was married to Sami Callihan or engaged or whatever it is this week."

I flinched like someone hit me at the mention of his name and tried to play it off, but it was too late. Roman picked up on it straight away as soon as it happened.

Dean: "Yeah. He's indecisive to say the least. She'd beat my ass if I started questioning her husband's sexual orientation let alone why he threated to beat my ass beyond recognition."

Roman: "Hold the phone. Sami, a guy you consider family. The one man who was there through thick and thin when you both had nothing threatened to beat your ass beyond recognition."

Dean: "The Death Machine threatened to swallow me because I dared to think he was trying to be my romantic partner. He made the move on me. He kissed me. He even started taking off his clothes and as soon as I got ready to act on what he was doing, I don't know if a voice went off in his head or what the fuck it was. He just completely freaked out. He shoved me so hard I fell on my ass on the floor in the hotel room we were sharing at the time. He had a wild look in his eyes and he told me if I ever tried that homo shit with him again he'd beat me beyond recognition. That's cleaning it up a lot."

Roman: "Dude, I am so sorry that happened to you. No wonder you were so skittish about telling Seth and I."

Dean: "Yeah and I waited until I was drunk in New Orleans to do it too so nobody would remember I even uttered the word "Bisexual" in the same sentence as my name. I couldn't handle another rejection from someone I considered a brother. Let alone two people I considered brothers."

Roman rolled over so he was face to face with me looking me dead in my eyes so I could feel the depth of his sincerity in his words.

Roman: "That will never happen. I love you like family and I trust you with everything that I am. There is no way in hell I'd ever treat you like some crazy horn dog and there is no way I'd ever utter those nasty words to you. I don't believe in that type of judgement and I sure as hell don't think any human being deserves that kind of treatment. If I ever see Sami face to face again I will Superman punch him into next year. He'll be picking his Jaw up off the other side of his face."

I put my hand on Roman's scruffy cheek. If he was a female I'd have kissed him again and probably fell into a fit of passion in the sheets, but something held me back. His face was passionate and his words were warm and it felt good to have someone defend me finally and want to stand by me. Somewhere in the back of my head I still heard Sami's voice.

(A/N: You may want to skip this if you are easily offended by anti homo language. Just know it does not reflect the views of me or anyone in this story. I do not personally know these people and I do not presume to know what they are about or what their view points are. This is a work of fiction and it's only here for dramatic effect to understand why the character is skittish. Please don't ambush me with hate mail or try to defend everyone's honor to me. It's a dramatic work of fiction. I'm sure Sami is an awesome dude and I'm sure he's tight with Dean in real life. I'm also sure they're pro love. That said. Your warning has been posted.)


	5. Chapter 5

::::::Flashback:::::::

Sami and I are in a heated embrace. I'm kissing him and he's kissing me back with all the passion of any woman I've ever been with. I'd never been so turned on before. I had to work this out if I was going to get anywhere any time soon. We took each other's shirts off and as soon as I went for his pants he pulled away like I had burned him with fire. His eyes got wild. I'd only seen that look on his face when he'd go after one of his opponents in the ring with vicious and violent intentions. Now that Cincinnati Street dog in me perked up his fight or flight instinct and prepared to defend himself even though the blood in Jonathan Good's veins turned ice cold at the sheer look of ill intent on Sami's face. This could either get brutal or I could talk him down and walk out like a human.

Sami: "What the fuck, dude?"

Dean: "Excuse me?"

Sami: "You're excused. "

He pushed me like he wanted to start something. I tried to stay level headed arguing down the street dog that wanted to pounce.

Dean: "What is your problem? I was just going with what you were doing. That was a mutual kiss right there. You can't stand there and say it wasn't."

Sami: "I'm pretty sure a mutual kiss doesn't scream out let's fuck like faggots."

At this point, the conversation is getting louder than intended and I'm pretty sure I don't want my neighbors hearing him scream homophobic slurs at the top of his lungs.

Dean: "Dude, watch your mouth. That shit is no joke."

Sami: "I'm not a fucken fag. When did you decide you had to be one?"

Dean: "Are you serious right now? You're seriously going to stand there and insult me right now. Especially after you started it and assured me over and over again you wanted it."

Sami: "I kissed you because you were bitching and moaning about not getting laid. It was supposed to shut you up not make you want to pull off my pants and bend me over like a bitch."

Dean: "Well, you're reaction to my kissing you back said otherwise. I was just answering the call you were putting out there. Who said I was going to bend you over like a bitch? You assume that's how things go down here. There is more foreplay to it than that."

Sami: "Well, you need to get you're lines uncrossed because nothing about that said I want to fuck like faggots."

Dean: "What did I say about that word?"

Sami: "Is it the word faggot that gets you or the fact that you want to fuck your best friend? This would be considered some sick twisted incest if I let it go any further. So you're fucking your brother on top of being a faggot. Wow, just when I thought things couldn't get any more twisted."

Dean: "All right, Sami. That's enough. I get that you're pissed here and I am sorry I crossed over the line with you, but I'm not going to stand here and let you call me derogatory names and insult my lifestyle choice because you can't embrace who you are deep down inside."

Sami: "Don't twist this around and make it about me. I know what I want and I'm no faggot and I don't fuck my brothers."

Dean: "All right, you know what? Fuck it. You obviously have no respect for me or any filter on your mouth. So, why the fuck should I worry about if I piss you off or offend you? The more you sit there and proclaim that you're not gay and that you don't want this and that you're not attracted to men and the more you shout that nasty word so everyone around you can hear it and beat your ass for it. The more I know you actually harbor gay feelings. They may not be for me and they may not be for this situation, but you want it so damn bad that it's eating you alive. You feel like you have to tear me down because I woke up those twisted homo feelings inside of you."

Sami looked like he wanted to come across the room and jump on top of my head with both feet, but something was keeping him at bay. There was some truth to what was being said or he would've thrown a punch by now and we'd both be on the floor bleeding.

Sami: "The only twisted homo feeling I have is staring me in the face. You sadly disappoint me, Jon. What would the CZW fans say if they could see you now? Jon Moxley, big bad Ultra-Violent champ begging his best friend who he calls his brother publicly to fuck him like a faggot. So desperate for some sort of connection that he has to project his inner feelings onto me. You're right, I have no filter and I don't hold back. I'm not harboring gay feelings for anyone. You didn't wake up anything on me."

Just as I think I can walk away from this untouched, Sami lunges at me and I stumble back into the wall caught off guard by his sudden advancement. I knocked my head a good one, but I'm used to feeling that. He's got his arm in my throat and is not letting up as I try to figure out a way to breath.

Sami: "If you ever try that backwoods hillbilly faggot shit with me again I will end you. Do you hear me?"

I cough out a reaction as he lets up realizing that he could very well take my last breath from me.

Sami: "Get your shit out of my room."

I buckle over trying to catch my breath as Sami is throwing my belongings at me. That's the closest I've ever felt to being a battered partner by anyone male or female in my life.

_present day_


	6. Chapter 6

_present day_

Roman is staring into my eyes trying to figure out where I went to for a few minutes.

Roman: "Are you all right, Jon? You're starting to scare me."

Dean: "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry I'm freaking you out. I just hear that last conversation and the scene is playing out all over again in my mind. I hear him calling me that nasty "F" word and throwing my shit at me as I'm leaving his room. I thought he was going to choke the breath right out of me against that wall."

Roman: "It's perfectly all right. I understand why you're afraid. I'm here for you."

I suddenly realize why Roman said I was freaking him out. My body was shaking like I was scared shitless. I wanted nothing more than to throw my arms around him and lose myself in the warmth of his loving embrace but the demons of my past experience were already rearing their ugly head. No matter how brightly Roman was shining the light for me to bask in. I found myself cursing that I ever let things go as far as they did with Sami. I know he was at NXT not that long ago trying to work his way up to the main roster as Solomon Crowe. I also know he quit as quickly as he joined due to some sort of creative differences or some crap. I'm glad he never made it to main roster.

I would never wish harm on anyone on purpose. That's just bad Karma, but he already brought bad Karma on himself when he turned violent on me and hurt me. He didn't even check to see if I was bleeding after I banged my head on that wall. The only thing that stopped him was the realization that he might take my life that night and he didn't want to go to jail. I don't know what happened to the guy I knew in Switchblade Conspiracy. I don't know when he became paranoid and homophobic. He asked me if I'd ever kissed a man before and started that whole thing. So, why was I the victim he went after like that? Why two years later am I still traumatized by what happened?

Roman held me and soothed me as I tried to calm down from the flashback. Sometimes I wonder if I really do need to talk to a shrink about my problems. Right now, Roman is my shrink and he's helping me more then he realizes even if he is drunk and should've passed out hours ago. I think I probably killed his buzz with my drama, but he doesn't care. All he sees is that I'm shaking and need to calm down from the traumatic memory I just shared with him.

I realize it's starting to get late and the sun is coming up. We both needed to try to pretend like we were going to be functioning human beings the next day. So, I think I finally passed out in his arms sometime in the early morning hours because it was well into the afternoon when I woke up again. I nudged Roman.

Roman: "I know. We have to get to Smack Down. I just don't want to get up."

Dean: "Do you realize we spent the night in each other's arms all night?"

Roman: "Yes. Do you realize you keep asking me questions like we're not making adult decisions together? I'm not Sami. You can relax. I'm doing this out of love for you and nothing more."

Dean: "Ok. Then I'm going to do this out of love for you and nothing more."

I kiss him completely sober. Both of us are actually and he accepts it. I felt all doubts that I had the night before disappear completely. He wanted me then and he wants me now. So, why do I keep stopping once the kissing gets too hot? Damn you brain. Let it go. It was 2 years ago. It's not like he's going to come running through the door and beat both of you. Get over it.

Roman: "Let's go take a shower."

Dean: "You don't need to ask me twice."


	7. Chapter 7

Roman strips down naked in front of me and I about lose my jaw on the floor. I try not to literally sit there with my mouth hanging open like a drooling cartoon character. Roman just smiles that cocky ass grin of his over his shoulder and heads into the bathroom. That "Fuck yes" voice in my head has me jump out of bed and strip off my own clothes. I don't even care that my clothes are in the other room and I'd probably have to walk over there naked to get clean everything. I heard the water turn on in the shower and quickly joined Roman under the warm water. I'd never been so grateful for a shower in my life. The warm water silenced all of my fears and let me enjoy the gorgeous sight that is Roman Reigns naked and full of soap suds.

Well, if it wasn't obvious that I wanted him, it is now. I physically can't hide that I want him anymore. He rinses off and turns to face me I smirk a cocky smile at him and he pulls me to him with an aggressive "Come here, you" motion that sends shivers all over my body. I throw my arm around him with the same aggression and plow past all my fears and doubts. I ignore every last insecurity that dares to raise its head and take in the smell of Roman's argon oil shampoo and the feel of his warm skin pressed against me. This is finally the real moment of truth. He trails kisses down my neck and collar bone. I moan with each new sensation that is sent through me. I loved the feelings this man gave me and I wanted to give them back and I did. I wrapped my fingers in his long, wet soft hair and ran my hands all over every inch of his hard muscular frame. I wasn't missing anything. I had to train my thoughts to go somewhere else when I felt his peacock rub against mine just as obvious that he wants me back. I swore to myself this would be enough. If we never had another moment again this was enough to make me happy for the rest of my life.

Roman: "Are you sure about this?"

Dean: "Yeah. I am 100 percent sure about this. Remember, it doesn't have to go any further than this. Nobody has to bend over if you know what I mean."

Roman: "That's fine. I wasn't even thinking about that."

Dean: "I was. I'm not going to lie. It crossed my mind."

Roman: "We're taking baby steps here. This is the first time you've acted like I wasn't going to burn you if you touched me back."

Dean: "This is the first time I felt completely at ease with you."

Roman: "You really need to get past what happened with Sami. Did it feel like this when you touched him?"

He puts my hand on his peacock and I rub it. Hell no. Nothing about Sami felt anything like this. Roman really is a piece of male beauty.

Dean: "Nope. It never felt this good and you're a beautiful thing where he isn't all that beautiful at all. He's rough."

Roman: "Thank you."

Now he had his hand on my peacock and is rubbing it in the same manner as I am with his. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his massive hand massaging and rubbing me and his moans of pleasure echoing in my head. My hearing him getting closer to his orgasm and feeing him swell in my hand brought me closer to my own orgasm. Then finally both of us climaxed into each other's hands. I stood there gathering my land legs about me again.

Roman: "See? That wasn't so horribly bad. Now, was it?"

Dean: "I never said it was going to be horribly bad. I loved every minute of it."


	8. Chapter 9

Roman: "I'm glad we did that."

Dean: "Yeah. Me too and now I have to walk to my room and get clothes and stuff. I need my key out of my pants though."

I grab my key out of my pants.

Roman: "Well, at least your room is close by."

Dean: "Yeah and nobody should be out there wandering to catch me either."

Roman: "Good luck since your coming back for your dirty clothes."

Dean: "Yeah. I kind of have to or I'm going to lose my towel and the whole security room will get a show."

Roman starts laughing at the visual of the look on security's face at the sight of me standing there naked in the hall scrambling to get inside. He could only imagine the story I'd have to tell to get out of that one.

Dean: "I don't want to look like an asshole standing there."

I dry off and head to my room. Roman stands at his door in his shorts and watches me to make sure I make it inside my room which I do with no problems. Roman went back into his own room to finish getting dressed when he hears my phone ringing in my pocket.

Roman: "It would figure. You leave your damn phone in my room to drive me nuts."

He folds up my clothes and attempts to answer the ringing call, but it is locked by my finger print. He looks at the picture that comes up of Sami and his wife.

Roman: "Callahan. You're lucky I can't unlock his phone right now."

He felt himself getting pissed off all over again remembering the story I told him about how Sami had threatened to kill me and then shoved me into a wall. It could've been Jessika calling me from Sami's phone for all he knew. He just remembered the hurtful words that had me shaking in his arms the night before. The call went to voice mail and he felt his hands balling up like he wanted to punch someone. He tried to focus on the beautiful afternoon we had in the shower and take his mind off of the anger that was threatening to boil over.

Meanwhile, I got dressed and headed back over to his room to get my stuff and I could see the anger written all over his face and him trying to hold it back.

Dean: "What the hell just happened?"

Roman: "You're phone rang while you were gone."

Dean: "Why are you getting pissed off at my phone ringing? You can't answer it without my finger print."

Roman: "Yeah and Sami is lucky I couldn't."

Dean: "Sami called my phone? Why the fuck is he calling me after 8 fucking years of ignoring my existence on the same planet?"

Roman: "Ask your voice mail."

He handed it to me with a little bit more force then intended.

Dean: "Oh for Christ sake."

I listen to the message.

"Hey Jon, its Jessika. I was wondering if you wanted to get together and talk. Call me back on Sami phone."

Dean: "It's Jessika so take that murderous stare off your face. She's using her husband's phone."

Roman: "That's nice. Why does Sami wife want to talk to his best friend? Especially since the last time you two spoke he threatened your life and physically hurt you."

Dean: "She has no idea he physically hurt me or threatened my life. Maybe she has questions about him and wants to talk to me because we were the closest out of all of his friends."

Roman: "Are you going to call her back?"

Dean: "Yes and if Sami answers I plan on dealing with this like a human being. I need to get over this and there needs to be closure in order for us to move on."

Roman: "I hate that he hurt you."

Dean: "I get it, big man. You want to protect me and you don't want me to get hurt. I get that you want to hurt him and I get that it bothers you. Trust me, I've been there and done that before. You can't get pissed off and let this eat at you. It's my demon to face down and I will exorcise it."

Roman: "Well, if it ever turns on you I'm here to help. I won't let him take you again."

I kiss him and return the call to Jessika.

Jessika: "Hey Jon. How are you?"

Dean: "Hey Jess. I'm doing well and you?"

Jessika: "I'm good. Hey, do you have a few minutes to talk seriously?"

Dean: "Yeah. I got time. What's up?"

Jessika: "I know you and I don't really know each other too well, but you and Sam are damn near family."

Dean: "Yeah. We used to be like family until he decided he wanted to shut me out."

Jessika: "Well, I have a problem that I was wondering if you could help me with."

Dean: "That depends on the problem. I'll do my best."

Jessika: "Sami and I have been talking about his past relationships and your name came up. What happened between you two? Sami just shuts down and won't say a damn word when I ask about what happened with you two."

Dean: "You seriously want to know all of the dirty details?"

Jessika: "Please elaborate for me. I won't tell Sami we spoke."

Dean: "Tell him or don't tell him. That's your choice. He obviously doesn't want to talk about it."

Jessika: "Yeah and I don't understand how you go from brothers to not speaking like that."

Dean: "Ok. Your about to hear some things that Sami seriously needed to talk to you about before he even got engaged let alone married."

Jessika: "That's fine. Speak freely."

Dean: "Ok. Once upon a time, back in CZW about 8 years ago there was a tag team called Switchblade Conspiracy. Sami and I formed this kick ass tag team that ruled the yard for a long time. We were tag team Champs and we drank and dabbled in blow a little bit. I got wrapped up in pills because all that ultraviolent wrestling takes a toll on my body and I was going through a bunch of emotional stress with my mom and I basically left home and lived out on the streets. I'd shower and eat at my friends' houses and I wrestled for money to survive on my own.

Anyway, long story made short Sami took me in and we bonded. We became instant brothers and I loved him like family. I went through a period of time where I felt very confused with my sexuality. I didn't know if I liked men or women and I had nobody to help me sort that out. I didn't have any bisexual friends to talk to. The gay ones said I either was or wasn't and the straight ones told me to can it. So, I went around with this on my mind and one night, Sami and I had been drinking and he was high. I said I wanted to sober up cuz the shit was making me feel off and I didn't want my wrestling to suffer for it.

He wasn't ready to let go of the blow so I told him I was moving out and getting my own place. He got mad. We had to travel to a show in New York together and it was awkward to say the least. He talked about how we needed to get sober together and it worked for a couple months. Then that night he turned on me and that was the end of Switchblade Conspiracy.

Well, after that he offered to buy beers so I went out with him to the bar. We got to drinking like we always do and we were sharing a room because I didn't have money for my own room. So we went back to our hotel and for some reason we got on the subject of my sexuality and he asked me if I'd had sex with any guys and I said no which is true. I hadn't had sex with any men. I'd kissed guys and I'd fooled around, but no sex.

So for whatever reason, Sami decided he was going to help me pick which side I wanted. He was being very understanding and super sweet to me. He kissed me and it felt very tender and it progressed into touching and I pulled off his shirt and he was touching me and kissing me back. He pulled off my shirt. Then suddenly, he slams on the brakes.

I'm an understanding person. So, I stopped and backed off. I figured he'd reached the line he wasn't going to cross. So I'm standing there holding him like normal people would after being in an intimate moment.

Suddenly, Mr. Callahan heard a voice in his head or something. I still to this day have no idea what set him off."

Jessika: "Seriously Jon? A voice in his head."

Dean: "Yes. I'm going with that analogy for now. He suddenly, just shoves me away from him with everything in his power. I do one of those not so graceful falls backwards because I was caught off guard. I smack my head on the wall which rattles my brain in my head. I'm used to that feeling from wrestling, but it scared me because he had a wild look in his eyes like he wasn't going to stop. He lunged across the room and picked me up off the floor and held me against the wall until I couldn't breathe with his arm on my throat.

I don't know what made him let me go after he called me every homophobic insult known to his vocabulary. But, whatever made him realize he was about to kill me I'm thankful to it because I'm alive."

Jessika: "Oh my God. No wonder Sami never told me about this. You're right he did need to have this talk before we got married. Dude, why the hell did he try to kill you?"

Dean: "Homophobia. He didn't want to admit that we were having a mutual moment."


	9. Chapter 10

Jessika: "That so doesn't sound anything like the Sam I married."

Dean: "Maybe he's matured. It was 8 years ago."

Jessika: "The fact that he hasn't spoken to you or tried to get a hold of you somehow tells me he hasn't matured one bit passed that homophobic young man. I won't call him a kid because we're about the same age and he has his wits about him. Dude, I am so sorry I made you relive that with me."

Dean: "Nah, don't think anything of it. I was already talking about it with someone else last night. So, it was fresh on my mind. I've been thinking I want to squash this thing and put some closure on the subject. I mean, Sami pretty much closed it by burning down the house, but we need to discuss it like adults now that he's married and mature on the subject."

Jessika: "No offense and I did sort of suggest that you two hash things out, but if Sami can't even admit to me that he did this with you, what makes you think he can sit down with you like an adult and discuss it?"

Dean: "It's Sami. He loves you with everything that he is and he will do anything for you. If you really want him to be open with you and give full disclosure, he'll do it within his own time. He's not going to do it because someone told him he has to. That's going to make him rebel and not do it all the more. He's going to do it when he wants and how he wants. You can't force him one way or the other. If he feels like your pressuring him and he does agree to talk to me he's going to come at me aggressive because he'll blame me for your choices."

Jessika: "Sami's not that angry man that you remember attacking you in that hotel room any more. He's been clean and sober for 10 years now."

Dean: "Wow, that's really good to hear. I know he was trying his hand at NXT as Solomon Crowe."

Jessika: "Yeah. That's what he's been doing for 2 years now. He's not sure that's what he wants anymore though. Apparently there are some creative differences going on already."

Dean: "Same old Sami. He won't take anyone's shit lying down. So, what's the problem you wanted me to help you with?"

Jessika: "That was it. I wanted to understand why my husband was being so damn secretive about his relationship with you. He's probably going to be pissed that I spoke to you behind his back."

Dean: "I know and I really wish you would've discussed what you were going to do with him first. I hate being a part of this knowing it was done in a shady way."

Jessika: "It wasn't done in a shady way. He knew damn well I was going to get to the bottom of this and I told him so point blank to his face. I even told him that if he didn't come clean with me I was going to go find you myself. I can get backstage at WWE events and I can get close to the talent. It's not that hard."

Dean: "It's kind of hard to miss a 6 foot tall female walking around."

Jessika: "So, you are familiar with me."

Dean: "Professionally speaking, yeah. I've seen you on TNA before you left. You were an ass kicker."

Jessika: "Thank you."

Dean: "You're welcome. So, what happens now? I assume you want to see me in person."

Jessika: "That's a fair assumption on your part, yes. I'm going to be in Florida tomorrow afternoon and Sami invited me to the Performance Center to help him out a little bit. He also said there are a few females there that want some pointers. So, I told him I'd show up and see what I could do."

Dean: "We're supposed to be in Florida tomorrow too. We have an event."

Jessika: "I'll call you from my phone when we get to Florida. I hope we can all meet in person."

Dean: "Me too. I wish I could say I was looking forward to it, but I'm afraid this is going to go South in a hurry."

Jessika: "Bring your moral support."

Dean: "Yeah. I probably will. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Jessika: "I can't wait to meet you."

Dean: "Same here. Bye."

Jessika: "Bye."

We hang up and I sigh with a huge sigh of relief. Roman still looks like he's pissed sitting on the bed.

Dean: "My demon and now it will be fully exorcised."

Roman: "What happens when the demon swallows the Priestess too?"

Dean: "Then the Priestess better call in reinforcements because there is no way in hell I'm going to jump in front of that."

Roman: "The gentlemen in you will want to defend her honor."

Dean: "Yes, but this is her and Sami's fight and it's Sami's fault for not disclosing everything before they got married. If he would've spoken to her like an adult she wouldn't have to sneak around and take his phone to talk to me."

Roman: "Are you hearing yourself right now? She took his phone to talk to you because he lied to her. He's starting off a brand new marriage with a brand new woman based on lies and manipulation. He tried to kill you because you were being honest with him. This is not a good situation to go into alone, Dean."

Dean: "Two things. Frist of all, he's 10 years sober. He's not in that same angry place he was when he tried to kill me. Second, I don't even know Jessika other than her professional career. For all I know, this could be foreplay for the two of them. All I know, is she asked if we could squash what's going on between us and I said I've been thinking about it for a-while. Which I have and I've wanted to address this, but didn't want to cause any marital issues. Third, you said it yourself. I need to get over this and move on."

Roman: "Yes. Yes you do, but I don't know if jumping into the snake pit alone is the plan."

Dean: "I'm a survivor. I'm not afraid of snakes or demons. I will win this. Jessika is not evil and she's not trying to sacrifice me no matter how we try to write it."


	10. Chapter 11

Roman: "Well, I'm going to go with you and stand by your side. You need moral support and I want to be there encase it goes south."

Dean: "I appreciate that. Thank you."

I kiss him and of course, the hotel room door is open so anyone in the world could walk by and see us. I didn't care and obviously neither did Roman. Suddenly, I hear a familiar voice.

Seth: "Hey Joe. Are we still…..oh my God."

He quickly turns his back at the awkward sight of the two of in each other's arms and I laugh at his reaction. At least he didn't yell "eeeeewwwweee kissing" like a 5 year old and run.

Dean: "Oopse busted."

Seth: "Oopse? I just walked in on you kissing Roman and your first reaction is to laugh and say oopse?"

Dean: "What were you expecting? A dramatic scream and running?"

Seth: "Not that. I expected to see you two sitting here like you do every day."

Roman: "I kissed Dean. No big deal."

Seth: "That's all I get? No big deal. No explanation or anything."

Dean: "What's to explain? I'm bisexual and Roman kissed me. It's a little obvious what this is."

Seth: "I thought you were being a drunken idiot when you announced that in New Orleans. You were drunk and last time I checked, Roman you had a girlfriend in Florida."

Roman: "Yes I do. I have a wife and a daughter."

Seth: "I'm officially confused. Does your wife know your bi?"

Roman: "I told her. She just doesn't know I kissed Dean right now."

Seth: "Dude, seriously? You're fooling around on your wife with Dean and nobody else has an issue with you doing this?"

Dean: "We aren't fooling around."

Seth: "You kissed him. That's close enough. He's a married man and your brother. Why would you do that to Gilinda?"

Dean: "Dude, it's a kiss. We didn't have sex with each other."

Seth: "And that makes it OK? I don't care that you're both bisexual and I don't care that you have a mutual attraction to each other. You're being scandalous and shady to Gilinda."

Roman: "You're acting like I did this personally to you."

Seth: "I can't believe how non chalet you're both being. Can you put yourself in someone else's shoes for 5 minutes?"

Dean: "Ok. I'll try another roll. You just walked in in two of your best friends kissing each other and you can't unsee it. So it's easier for you two think we're doing something hideous and wrong by basically calling us cheaters."

Seth: "Are you hearing the part where you're the other man?"

Dean: "Are you hearing the part where we aren't having sex? We aren't doing anything wrong here."

Seth: "You don't think kissing leads to other things."

Dean: "Stop acting like a self-righteous jealous girlfriend."

Seth: "What's happening right now?"

Dean: "I'm going to meet up with an old friend and his wife for dinner. That's what's happening right now."

Seth: "All right. This is not over. I want you both to explain this and make me understand exactly what's up because I seriously am confused."

Roman: "Yeah. You got it. I'll start first after we take care of this."

Seth: "You'd better for the sake of my friendship. I don't like being left in the dark. Especially over something like this. Dean I figured was a joke, but you? I never saw that in all the time we were traveling together. You never once brought home a man or went out with one."

Dean: "I never brought guys around either. It was just better left alone. You know what? Come with us to this dinner. We can squash this all at once."

Roman: "Are you sure? After what you told me, I don't even know if it's a good idea for you to go."

Dean: "Everything will be fine. Let's go."

Seth: "All right. I'm not one to turn down a free meal."

They follow me out to my car and suddenly, I felt strong again. My brothers always give me strength and confidence when I feel unsure. Jessika and Sami are about as awkward as things could get. I found the restaurant easy enough and parked. Seth's silence only meant he was letting me mentally prepare for what was about to go down. Roman made it sound like we were going into a battle zone. It's just Lucile's Barbeque and some beers with my boys. Jessika greeted us at the lobby.

Jessika: "Hey. Thank you for coming."

She gives me a warm hug.

Dean: "Jessika, meet Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns."

Jessika: "Pleased to meet you both."

She shakes their hand.

Seth: "Miss Havoc."

Jessika: "Please just Jess. I'm soon to be Mrs. Callahan."

Seth: "As in Sami Callahan Deans former tag team partner and beat friend?"

Jessika: "The one and only."

Seth: "Wow, he finally got his act together."

Jessika: "Yup. I wasn't going to deal with all that drama and he knows it."

Roman: "So, where is your fiancé anyway?"

Jessika: "Waiting at our table for us. He's a little bit nervous because he hasn't seen Dean in years and they didn't leave each other on amicable terms."

Seth: "I know how that goes."

Dean: "Hopefully well. I don't want a scene."

Roman: "There won't be. I won't let there be."

Jessika: "Who's hungry?"

Seth: "I am. Let's go order."

He leads the pack with Jessika and I follow behind Roman. I want a reassuring squeeze or a hug but I don't dare do that here. I don't know why I'm so damn paranoid. He told his wife he's bi and everyone knows about me. I guess it's the old "don't ask and I won't tell" kicking in. The food smells wonderful and the closer we get to the table the more I realize I actually am hungry and could eat over my nerves. Then I saw his back profile. He shaved half his head and got more arm ink other than that he hasn't changed any look wise. He looks healthy.

Sami: "Seth Freaken Rollins. I haven't seen you in years."

He gets up and gives Seth a man hug.

Seth: "Yeah. You were a kid when I met you on the Indies."

Sami: "I'm older than you."

Seth: "This is Roman Reigns."

Sami: "I can't say I've met you before "

Roman: "Because you haven't until right now."

He shakes his hand with a purpose. I could smell the tension between them.

Roman: "Your boy over here told me all about you."

The look on his face could've knocked Sami dead but he was being social and civil.

Sami: "Holy fuck."

Dean: "Yeah. It's Dean Ambrose now."

Sami: "Fuck that. You're always going to be Mox to me. God, it's been forever. Get over here, asshole."

He gives me a man hug as well. I eased into the situation more now. He seemed to be all right. He even sounded better. I didn't trust him though.

Sami: "So what's this big pow wow all about?"

Jessika: "It's about setting things right. There is no reason you and your best friend should be in the outs."

Sami: "I can agree with that statement. What do you say, Mox?"

Dean: "You don't want to know what I have to say."

Sami: "I do. I want to hear all of it. Your boys want to get it straight too."

Dean: "Your fiancé wants a straight answer too. She called me to figure out what was up and I told her my side if it."

The look on his face suddenly looked like a scared little kid who just got caught by mommy and daddy.

Sami: "So you know about Mox and what I did."

Jessika: "Yes and I don't understand."

Sami: "Well, let me clear it up for you and maybe bring a couple of you into the light a little. Mox and I did a lot of drinking and we got into blow big time. I was high off of my ass and Dean was trying to get sober and I'd been busting his nuts about wanting to leave me. We'd been going back and forth for a while and it was funny until he revealed he likes boys to me. Then it got serious. I thought he wanted to leave me for some other dude. I questioned him and I called him names. I even teased him into trying some things with me before I hurt him."

Dean: "That's the condensed version of it. You put your arm into my throat so I couldn't breathe and then threw me against the wall. I hit my head a good one and then you threw me and all my shit out into the hall and told me to get out of your life."

Sami: "Yes and I am sorry I never checked to see if you were physically ok. I could've ended you and went to jail that night. Moral of the story don't do blow ever. It's the devil."

Roman: "You're going to sit over there and blame an attempted murder on being high?"

Sami: "You obviously have never had drugs other than a Tylenol in your system. That shit fucks with your head to the point where your thoughts are no longer your own. Your actions are no longer rational and you pretty much become a whole other person. I got violent and wicked short tempered. The smallest of things would send me into a rage beyond description. I had my wakeup call that night. That moment of clarity in my head said "Hey fucker. You almost killed someone. You can't say oopse and take that back." Then I felt guilty as fuck and that drove me to get help. I couldn't get over it for the longest time. I just thank God that I stopped."

Dean: "Yeah. I'm thankful you stopped too. You should've talked to me. I would've helped you get through it. I know the struggle is real and I'm the king of guilt. Nobody should do that alone regardless of what happened."

Sami: "I wanted to. I needed my brother by my side and I chose to stay alone and silent most of the time. Then by the time I got stable again you left CZW and moved to Florida. So I had no way of reaching out to you."

Dean: "I am sorry you had to do that alone."

Sami: "Never apologize for my own actions. It's not your fault. I chose to stay out of your life. At least you tried to find me. It took my fiancé finding your number to get me motivated."

Dean: "I saw you when you were on NXT and it was like someone punched me in the guts. I carried around all that blame for all those years. You killed me in that hotel room and you broke my spirit. I never fully trusted another human after that. My love life is still a hot mess because I can't get that scene out of my head. The rage in your eyes and the hate in your voice still echoes in my conscious."

Sami: "Dude, I don't even know where to begin with the apology I owe you."

Dean: "I forgive you."

I surprised everyone at the table with those words. They damn near stopped in the middle of their drinks and eating to state at me like I had flipped.

Sami: "You forgive me? Seriously, do you mean those words?"

Dean: "Yes. I mean those words.


	11. The Unusual Respose Chapt 12

Dean: "Yes. I mean those words. I know how powerful those demons can be and sometimes trying to fight them off takes everything you've got plus some. I've seen how much you've changed just in your demeanor sitting here and the way you act. You've totally become a brand new person and it looks really good on you and your wife is going to love the new you."

Sami: "Thank you, Mox. Seriously, that means the whole world to me. Forgiveness is part of the healing process and I always felt like I left part of that out because I never talked this out with you. I was too afraid everyone was going to judge me for kissing a boy. Hell, I even thought my fiancé would leave me over this because I was too much of a pussy to come clean before we started dating."

Jessika: "You don't have to worry about that ever happening, Sam. I love you. I don't care who you kiss, but I don't like secrets and I don't like lies. You kept this a secret from me for far too long. You just needed to man up and trust me. Things would've turned out just fine, but you couldn't trust me with that. You didn't even give me the option of thinking about it. That pissed me off because it felt like a betrayal and if you're hiding secrets about Mox. Then what other things are you hiding from me? Are there other sides to your personality that I need to know about? "

Sami: "Of course there are other sides of my personality. Why do you think I create so many different in ring characters? That's how I deal with things. Now I've got a fiancé I can trust with all those things. I don't have to worry about being judged or hurt."

Jessika: "Yes you do have me and you have my trust and my love. I even understand how this looks and sounds. You two got issues."

Dean: "Correction, Sami has issues. I put my demons to sleep when I trusted the woman I loved with all of my secrets."

Roman: "What woman would this be? I've never heard any stories about you falling in love with a woman and confessing your secrets to her."

Dean: "That's because it wasn't a story. I did fall in love with a female and I told her everything about me. We were together for 6 years and she decided to cheat on me with some indie dude and that was the end of us. I never trusted anther female like that again. I don't do betrayal well and when someone stabs me in the back, I tend to trust them even less."

Seth: "I can testify to that one. Mine was staged and you still act like I did something to you personally."

Dean: "That's another story for another day."

Sami: "So, back to this pissed off and feeling betrayed. I'm not hiding any more deep dark secrets inside. I'm sorry I never should've kept this from you and I never should've violated our relationship like that."

Jessika: "I forgive you. This is your one pass you're getting from me because this is a subject that nobody really knows how to deal with let alone tell someone else."

Sami: "Thank you, baby. I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

He kisses her and the voice in the back of my head just about rolls his eyes out loud. "Could you kiss a little more ass, dude?" I could damn near hear it dripping from his voice the whole time he was talking to her. "Oh baby. I'm sorry." "Oh baby" dude, please. Nobody is buying your line of bullshit. I may forgive, but I never forget and there is one person on this Earth besides myself and my own family that I know like the back of my hand and that is Sami Callahan and his acting side that comes out.

This whole evening felt like a rehearsal for his Jeremiah Crane novella from Lucha Underground. I half expected one of the masked dudes to come in here and start busting stuff up. I wouldn't be surprised if Dario Cuardo calls him right now out of the blue. I can't believe how fake he's being. For someone who wanted to squash things and move on with his fiancé why is he putting on such a convincing act?

Dean: "Excuse me a minute. "

I get up from the table and head towards the bathroom. Seth and Roman stay with Sami and Jessika and finish up their food and drinks. Well, I didn't go into the bathroom I went out the side door. I can't take any more of that fake drama going on in there. He has no idea the amount of damage that has been done tonight. I don't even think Jessika was buying half of his bullshit. The look on her face said "What are you doing?" even though she was saying all the right words to him out loud.

I light up a cigarette and pace up and down the side walk. I wasn't lying when I told Roman about that woman. We still speak, but she never left me for an Indie dude. She's one of my closest best female friends. Before I knew it, I found myself calling her number. Her sweet Irish voice answered on the other end.

"Hi babe long time no speak."

Dean: "Yeah. It's been forever. Becky, dude I need to talk to you. I'm about to lose my shit."

Becky: "What seems to be the issue dear?"

Dean: "Do you remember Sami?"

Becky: "As in the Wanker who tried to kill you? Yeah, I remember you telling me all about him. Why?"

Dean: "He's back in my life again somehow."

Becky: "Oh my God, you're kidding?"

Dean: "Nope. I wish I were kidding. Apparently, he couldn't just stay at CZW. He wasn't happy just being head of creative. No, he had to venture back out onto the god damn scene again."

Becky: "All right, calm down and start breathing. I can hear you getting pissed off over there. Are you smoking again?"

She could hear me exhale the smoke. I gave up smoking for a little while so I could get my endurance back up in the ring and now I'm trying to calm down my crazed nerves.

Dean: "I had to do something or I was going to lose my shit in there."

Becky: "I don't usually encourage people to start up bad habits again, but this is better than making a huge public scene."

Dean: "Oh darling, you have no idea. I about bit my tongue off from holding it so long. This mother fucker is in here with his fiancé that he's been engaged to for God knows how long and he's putting on an act in front of everyone with her. It's disgusting."

Becky: "What do you mean, putting on an act? What is he doing?"

Dean: "It might be nice if I told you the whole story. I'm sorry I'm just pissed off beyond words."

Becky: "It's ok. Calm down and start from the beginning."

Dean: "Ok. Sami is back on the wrestling scene. He still works for CZW and does creative and what not, but he's also on Lucha Underground as Jeremiah Crane. But, how he came back into my life was through NXT. I saw one of his promos as Solomon Crowe and did the "Fucking shit" stare of death into the TV. So, I didn't think anything of it. NXT and WWE are hardly in the same place at the same time anyway. The odds of me and Sami crossing paths are slim to none. I rationalized it away and moved on like it was no big deal.

Well, here recently I discovered another friend of mine had some mutual feelings for me. I trust this friend like family. We're so damn tight that I'm surprised I didn't pick up on it sooner than I did. I'm not usually slow with that. Anyway, we were working through these mutual feelings and I discovered I'm not quite over the traumatic experience that was Sami and mine's relationship. Well, this friend knows me and he knows me inside and out so, he pretty much picked up that I was having some sort of battle inside myself. So, we sat down and we talked and I pretty much come clean about Sami and I told him about the whole incident in the hotel room and of course, he got livid and wanted to go after Sami and I told him not to. So, out of respect for me he let it go.

Well, earlier tonight I got a phone call from Sami's fiancé. That would've been fine if my phone was in my own pocket, but I left my pants in the other room and the guy who wanted to kill Sami went to answer the phone and saw it was him. That pissed him off all over again, but he let it go one more time. So, Sami's fiancé wanted to talk to me about some things Sami had been keeping from her. So, I set her straight on a few things and she asked if we could get together. So, I agreed to meet her for dinner.

Of course, my brothers went with me because they always have my back and guess who's sitting at the dinner table waiting for us?"

Becky: "Sami."

Dean: "Yes and do you know how hard it is to keep a pissed off 265 pound Samoan from Superman punching someone in public?"

Becky: "Can't say I've had the experience, no."

Dean: "Yeah. That was not an easy task. The only reason I came out to talk to you was because Seth was there to keep him at bay."

Becky: "So, let me get this straight you confessed to Seth and Roman that you and Sami had a mutual relationship that ended in him almost killing you?"

Dean: "Yes."

Becky: "Roman was the guy who answered the call from the fiancé."

Dean: "Yes."

Becky: "Roman is the guy with the mutual feelings for you that you were exploring."

Dean: "Yes."

Becky: "How the hell does Seth work into this?"

Dean: "Seth wants an explanation and he'll get one tonight."

Becky: "All right. It sounds like you've got a hot mess going on over there."

Dean: "Something like that. So, anyway the night goes on and we all hash things out and Sami at first, came off sincere and he was serious about wanting to make peace with me and growing up and maturing and he totally did. I forgave him."

Becky: "Excuse me, you did what?"

Dean: "I forgave him. I know what it's like to struggle with demons and face them down. Hell, I watched my mother do it for years with no help at all from my father or anyone else."

Becky: "So, you forgave him just like that."

Dean: "Yeah. I forgave him, but I will never forget and I will never trust him again and he knows it. The respect will never be there again. So, knowing all this and knowing I can smell his bullshit a mile away he proceeds to sit across the table from us and lie bold faced to his fiancé."

Becky: "What was he lying about now?"

Dean: "Oh just about every single fucking word that came out of his mouth. She basically told him he betrayed her by lying about us and keeping things a secret and he just blew it off with one of those back-handed comments of his. She even looked at him like "What the fuck dude?" so, he back tracks and tries to apologize for his actions and tops it off kissing her. Nothing infuriates me more than stupidity and he is playing her like a board game."


	12. Chapter 13

Becky: "How is she not seeing him play her?"

Dean: "I don't know. Maybe love is blind. He has something on her or she wouldn't be asking me what he's hiding and he wouldn't be putting on a show. I'd better get back before they miss me. I'll talk to you later."

Becky: "All right. Good luck in there."

Dean: "Thanks I'm going to need it."

I flick my cigarette butt into the nearby ash can and hang up with Becky. I'm pretty sure the guys are thinking I got lost. So I head back to the table.

Roman: "Are you all right?"

Dean: "Yeah. I got a phone call so I took it outside."

Roman: "Just making sure."

Seth: "Are you sure everything is all right? You look irritated."

Dean: "I am irritated just not with anyone this table."

When I said That, Sami just happened to be in the actual bathroom.

Seth: "The phone call."

Dean: "Right, the phone call. I think in going to call it a night. It was a pleasure seeing you again, Jess. Tell Sami I said bye."

Jessika: "Same here. I'm glad we all had this talk. "

She hugs me, Roman and Seth. We leave. Meanwhile back inside, Sami comes back to the table.

Sami: "Everyone left?"

Jessika: "Yeah. Dean got some bad news so he called it a night."

Sami: "I hope everything is ok."

Jessika: "He'll be fine."

Sami: "I hope so. What made you decide to call Mox out of the blue like that?"

Jessika: "A genuine concern for your relationship with him. You weren't giving up any details."

Sami: "The past is in the past and I wasn't trying to drudge it back up. I'm glad Mox came though and I'm glad we put that to sleep."

Jessika: "There is one thing you should know."

Sami: "What's that babe?"

Jessika: "If you even think about raising your hand to me I will cut it off and make you eat it."

Sami: "Nice. I knew there was a reason we were together."


End file.
